resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Ravager
Ravagers are a Chimeran strain that first appears in Resistance 2. Overview The Ravager is a muscular Chimeran strain which tower over soldiers by several feet. Aside from being armed with lethal weapons, Ravagers are excellent melee fighters and will often charge full speed at their targets. They are almost always accompanied by other Chimeran units such as Hybrids. They are considered to be the strongest regular Chimera strain infantry on the front lines, even more so than Steelheads. They are the successors to the Brute strain, which was deployed by the Chimera in Europe before 1953. ''Resistance 2'' .]] Ravagers first appear in San Francisco. They wear heavy armor (particularly on their legs), which gives the Ravagers excellent defence. Ravagers are equipped with either one of two types of equipments/weapons, one is the Brute Minigun and the other is a plasma gun with portable shield. Weapons Primary: Brute minigun, Plasma gun Secondary: Shield Grenade: None Melee: Shield, arms, swinging minigun Strategy *Ravagers have very high health, and can withstand more than 70 to 80 rounds from the M5A2 Folsom Carbine or 6 shots from the Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun before dying. However, they are highly vulnerable to headshots, and can be killed with a few bursts of fire to the head. *The best way to kill Ravagers are by just shooting them while avoiding fire, or if the player have a L23 Fareye, they can use the Fareye's alternate fire to slow the perception of time and give the Ravager a good headshot which will instantly kill it. *The Auger Mark II is also a choice weapon, because the player could either hide behind cover and fire away, or simply shoot through its shield as it approaches. *One other way is to use grenades, either 2-3 Fragmentation Grenades or a Spider Grenade. *The Wraith is great to counter the Ravager, since it has a shield and a high rate of fire. *It is recommended to never take a Ravager head on while on Superhuman difficulty unless one has a heavy duty weapon such as the L210 LAARK with the player because the chances of survival are much slimmer compared to the other strains. *The Marksman is also a good choice as one burst of fire to the head will easily bring down even the toughest of Ravagers. However it is also risky, as Ravagers tend to keep moving, and the Marksman does not have the Fareye's alternate fire. *The Ravager's energy shield has limited energy, similar to the Wraith minigun's energy shield, and can be destroyed with sufficient gunfire (about two dozen rounds of M5A2 Carbine fire or a single shotgun blast will suffice). *Ravagers pose the greatest threat when they charge straight at you and attempt to engage you at point-blank range, since when they do this they can kill you very quickly without giving you a chance to find cover or give you time to regenerate. Concentrate fire on them if they attempt this. *On Hard and Superhuman mode, the plasma guns fully charged and fired at the player is an instant kill. It is recommended to have the Auger as it has a better shield than the Wraith and better accuracy. ''Resistance 2'' Co-op Ravagers are deployed mostly solo or either in small squads, the largest groups being as big as five, and when together, are usually led by a larger Ravager (these Ravagers are probably Primarchs or Overseers due to them being significantly stronger than the others). Ravager Primarchs and Overseers always wield Brute Miniguns. In Superhuman difficulty, a regular Ravager armed with the portable shield takes about 255 XP of damage to kill. Ravagers wielding a Brute Minigun takes well over 300 XP of damage to kill (in co-op, the minigun variants that guard the containment block in Axbridge, can apparently take almost 400 XP of damage on Superhuman, which is unheard of coming from a regular Chimeran strain). Strategy *A more entertaining way to bring down a Ravager on is to play as the Spec Ops with the Invisibility Berserk. Once the Berserk is activated, go behind the Ravager and melee it in the back. Its not as effective and more dangerous than landing a headshot but is more entertaining. *Ravager Overseers will not turn to attack a player behind them, unless it is melee. Players can use this to their advantage, allowing the team of players to flank a Ravager overseer, hitting it from both sides. When killed, Ravager Overseers explode into several chunks. *The Special Ops class can use their Marksman to land two triple-round headshots on a Ravager to kill it. However since this class has the lowest health of the three classes, backup is needed such as being protected by a Soldier classes shield or getting healed by the Medic class. ''Resistance 3 Ravagers are revamped with a more threatening appearance and are armed with the Atomizer. Ravagers are able to withstand a lot of damage, even more than in ''Resistance 2, as multiple headshots from the Deadeye or Marksman are required to kill it, except if the Deadeye's Proton Charge is used. The Ravagers first appear in Friends in Low Places after Joseph Capelli have helped the Remnants fight the first wave of Chimera at the disabled VTOL. The Ravagers seem to be armed with a triggered Force Barrier (much like an Auger's Force Barrier) that stops all projectiles from the front. This is not used from the Atomizer, their main weapon, but apparently triggered from some device hooked onto the Ravager's heatstack. This is most likely a similar ability to Resistance 2's Ravagers, being armed with a large Force Barrier device whilst using their signature plasma guns. Unlike Steelheads the Ravager's shield is attached to its body. Weapons Primary: Atomizer Secondary: Shield Grenade: None Melee: Swinging Atomizer, arm Strategy *EMP Grenades are best in disabling a Ravager's force barrier. *Tagging them with a Bullseye is effective. *Wildfire is the most effective gun against them. It will kill them even if the force barrier is activated. *The Rossmore is another effective weapon to use. However, it is also dangerous to do so, due to the close range required, where the Ravager can easily kill the player. *The Deadeye's secondary fire can instantly kill a Ravager with a single headshot. This can be difficult to achieve, due to Ravager's tendency to keep moving and due to the gun's delay in releasing the shot. *The Mutator is also another effective weapon, as the secondary fire (Upgraded or not) can stun a Ravager for a relatively long time, giving out a huge window of time to attack the Ravager. It should take around two direct hits (if the Mutator is fully charged up) to see the effects that will eventually lead to the Ravager's death. *The Cryogun is yet another effective weapon. Although it does take time to fully freeze a Ravager, it does slow one down considerably, and this is also one of the methods to get the "Bull In A China Shop" trophy. *Considering that Ravagers use force barriers, the Auger Mark II can be effective against them when used from a distance, especially with the Triple Shot upgrade. *Ravagers will often charge at the player, so try placing a Hedgehog in it's path. Enemy Journal Gallery ''Resistance 2'' Ravager R2 concept art.jpg|Concept art. R2 Ravager.jpg poster-19-02-13 15-17-04.png poster-19-02-13 15-25-22.png Image:Ravager.jpg Image:Ravager_2.jpg 20190227_194202.jpg 20190227_194239.jpg ''Resistance 3'' Ravager Journal.png R3flickrheaderimg530px223.jpg|Ravager concept art. Ravager 1 copy.png|A Ravager jumping off a bus in St. Louis. Ravager 2 copy.png Resistance-3 2011 08-16-11 008.jpg 600.jpg|Ravagers exterminating feral Grims in a subway station. Resistance-3-Gamescom-Stlouis-Ravager-Hybrids.jpg|A Ravenger armed with an Atomizer leads a squad of Hybrids in St. Louis. Ravanger_TrainCar.jpg Trivia ''Resistance 2'' *An online skin for the Ravager was released on the Aftermath Map Pack for Resistance 2. They can not be customized with Heatstacks and Armor and can only be played as when being on a Chimera team. The skin is also scaled down. *The Ravager model is reused in Resistance: Retribution and renamed as Brutes, as they carry miniguns and are much slower. ''Resistance 3'' *In multiplayer, a player may become a Ravager by earning 9 kills without dying while on the Chimeran team. *According to a side note written in the Widowmaker's enemy journal in Resistance 3, Widowmakers prey on Ravagers. Category:Chimera Category:Resistance 2 Enemies Category:Resistance 3 Enemies